Psyche Nördlingen
|Skills and Magical Abilities = Magic Nonverbal Magic | Wandless Magic | Magizoology | Healing Magic Σ= Silence is golden indeed, a treasure that Psyche has respected zealously throughout her life. Her first sign of magic was silencing a group of annoying fellow orphans who simply wouldn't shut up. She was quick to excel in this area, and it has never been beneath her to deploy it in daily affairs. |-|Σ= Obviously it has taken a great deal of effort to get there, but Psyche is capable of casting a few minor spells wandlessly and consistently. A humiliating encounter with a pureblood supremacist classmate at Durmstrang encouraged her to independently pursue this element of magic. It sure does help with house cleaning, and recently she's managed to perfect the Silencing Charm! |-|Σ= Blowing all of her peers out of the water, Psyche's skill with animals are phenomenal and no, that is not an exaggeration. She rides on the same wavelength with the so-called inferior creatures with a limpid beauty and ease that makes even experienced Magizoologists envious. Only her opinion of the wizarding world is stopping her from becoming one, but she's perfectly content with being a Muggle vet. |-|Σ= Maybe if it weren't for the fact Psyche absolutely adored animals, she would have been a Healer. She is simply an ace at healing magic, and had a notably less difficult time obtaining high marks on the subject when analogized to her classmates. ??? ??? | ??? | ??? Σ= ??? |-|Σ= ??? |-|Σ= ??? |Possessions = |Gallery = Psyche Gallery 1.jpg Psyche Gallery 2.gif Psyche Gallery 3.jpg Psyche Gallery 4.jpg Psyche Formal Wear.jpg Psyche Gallery 5.jpg Psyche Gallery 6.jpg Psyche Gallery 7.jpg |Trivia = "I'm well versed with Estonian, Finnish, Russian, and dare I say English. Swedish is another I am somewhat familiar with. My old professor always used to say that polyglotism certainly makes scintillating conversation." "I do love the Silencing Charm. It has always been a personal favorite." "Animals are tragic creatures, not unlike us. I strongly believe in not eating meat." "The wizarding world, I have found, is far more dangerous than the likes of which most have seen. It is why, I suppose, I cut ties from it for so long." |Handedness = "Left." |Favorite Drink = "They all think the joke is on me for refusing to go near beer. But Riesling wine seems to make up for any laughs I seem to be missing." |Wand = "13 ¹/³ inches, pine handle, hawthorn body, dragon heartstring, and rather stiff, if I say so myself." |Patronus = "Oh, if I could tell you, I would." |Favorite Sweet = "What? Why would you need to know that? Oh, just this once- Vegan frangipan." |Boggart = "Do not push it, liebe." |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Homosexual; Homoflexible |Relationship Status = Single |Amortentia Scents = "Amusing that you expect me to answer." |Favorite Song = "I am afraid this is a no." |Gif 3 = Psyche Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 499px }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Characters Category:Adult Character Category:Durmstrang Graduate Category:Name begins with "P" Category:October Birthday Category:Speaks German Category:Speaks Estonian Category:Speaks Finnish Category:Speaks Russian Category:Speaks Swedish Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Muggle-Born Category:German Category:Born in Germany Category:Left Handed Category:Pine Wand Category:Hawthorn Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Pet Owner Category:Ballycastle Bats Category:Seeker